There is a trend to manufacture products from renewable resources for global environmental protection. Aliphatic polyesters from renewable resources have found increasing application in materials because of their biodegradability and compostability, such as poly(lactic acid); however, such materials may not have suitable shelf-life stability for certain applications, particularly in environments of high moisture content due to degredation from hydrolysis. For extended hydrolytic stability of these aliphatic polyesters, reactive additives are commonly used to crosslink terminal —OH and/or —CO2H groups as one of the approaches. This may significantly change the molecular weight of the original aliphatic polyester, which may affect its processibility and properties. Thus, there is a need for hydrolytic stabilization of aliphatic polyesters without reaction between the stabilizer and the aliphatic polyesters.